


The Ookami Prince and his Miko Bride

by ReikiPackaging



Series: The Ookami Prince and his Miko Bride [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Companion Piece, F/M, Faux History, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23267344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReikiPackaging/pseuds/ReikiPackaging
Summary: A brief fable about the four souls and history lesson regarding how the great ookami prince came to power.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Kouga
Series: The Ookami Prince and his Miko Bride [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673134
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Ookami Prince and his Miko Bride

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a companion piece I mention in another story I'm working on, Learning to Live.  
> It was a bit too long to throw into the main story, and seems like a cute fluff piece that can stand alone. 
> 
> Uh, also, this is my first time posting, so I'm going to go with better safe than sorry and confess I don't own Inuyasha, A Feudal Fairy Tail or any of its characters. That credit goes to the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi, who I am forever grateful to for allowing us to expand her story in ways I'm sure she never imagined. I only own my own work, presented here. As I have been an avid reader of this fandom's fics, some of the ideas and non-canon components are vaguely borrowed from the fandom, but I couldn't begin to give those credits. So, I'm going to hit a broad thank you to all of the contributors who have expanded my imagination and filled in gaps.

There was once an arrogant ookami prince. He took pride in his lands and was generous to his people.  
His father died in battle when the prince was a young cub. He grew in strength and speed until he was considered and adult.  
The ookami prince never had lust for the beautiful young women who sought his attention. He only cared for his tribe and their success in battle.  
He was arrogant, because he considered himself invincible. He was strong, to be sure, and he fought fiercely for his tribe.  
He won the throne when he was young, because he was so strong.  
The birds of paradise came to take his lands. They were greedy and wanted the power of the wolves.  
The wolves fought nobly to protect their lands, but a bird found a piece of the Shikon no Tama and gathered his strength and bretheren to conquer the lands.  
The young ookami prince, understanding their plan, gathered pieces for himself, to make himself more powerful. He thought if he had more pieces his tribe could win the battle.  
The young prince gathered two pieces for each strong leg, then a miko to help him find more.  
He thought his strength laid in the power of the jewel, and if the young miko could help him gather more, he would be truly invincible.  
This was in the days when the wolves hunted humans for food.  
But the young miko, in strange dress, advised the wolves no longer consume humans.  
She fought the wolves for her life and freedom.  
Still, she battled for the life of a young kitsune, before her own.  
Then, she battled for the lives of the wolves who enslaved her.  
The miko was strong, loyal, fearless, and beautiful.  
It was then that the young ookami prince began to learn, and forget his arrogance.  
He wanted her to obtain more power, initially, but soon grew to admire and even love her.  
He pursued her endlessly, with all of the strength, loyalty, and fearlessness he possessed.  
She taught the young ookami prince many things, and won his heart.  
But she, herself, didn’t give the ookami prince her heart when he required it.  
She didn’t trust him with such a precious gift, but gave him the power of friendship.  
As he rushed in to obtain more jewels, she saved him again.  
In his ignorance, he almost died. She warned that not all power was productive or beneficial.  
She gave him wisdom.  
Years passed and the young ookami prince gained courage.  
Through battle, he grew. When she almost died, he found the courage to protect her beyond his own fear.  
It was then that he began to understand that arrogance is not courage.  
The young prince relinquished his jewel fragments in order to defeat evil, a courage he hadn’t previously possessed.  
He also chose to release his claim on the beautiful miko who owned his heart.  
Courage came in so many forms, he concluded.  
Finally, when the miko was taken from him, heartbroken, and almost dead from grief, she showed him love.  
She had a love for him that nothing else could surpass.  
When she finally returned to his world, she gave him her heart and the most precious gift he had been waiting for.  
With the requirement of the four souls complete, the young prince became the most powerful lord of the land.  
So long as he had his miko beside him, there was no force powerful enough to surpass him.  
His arrogance tamed, and with the knowledge of the four souls, the ookami prince and his miko bride lived their lives in happiness until they both died happy old deaths.  
They had many children and grandchildren to carry the legacy.  
They say that to this day, the Higurashi shrine stands as a monument to the ookami prince and his miko bride.

**Author's Note:**

> While this piece is very mild and fluffy, please avoid the piece this story belongs to if you are opposed to darker and more mature themes.  
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
